My trip to the world I love
by Lakynbac
Summary: When young Annabella Estelle Swan makes a wish, the world of twilight will never be the same. Not when she's suddenly finding herself being woken up on a plane, and having to get off and having memories fill her mind of the gruff man with the badge saying 'Chief Swan' that she's squeezing. Don't forget the fact that she's hell bent on connecting the most important twilight groups.
1. Prologue

Bella Swan has always stared in the role I wanted. Not only did she have a real family, no matter how split up it was, but she had Vampires, shape shifters, and werewolves too. She had Edward and the Cullen's, and the pack. Yet she totally took it for granted, she acted like a child. She couldn't realize that spoiling her with gifts was something Edward enjoyed; it showed he cared for her. She didn't see that shopping and 'Bella Barbie' were ways to bond with Alice and sometimes even Rosalie.

Add the fact she let everyone walk on her like she was the sidewalk or something. Also that she never stood up for what she wanted/herself. She would never deserve such amazing thing. Not being the submissive wimp she acted like. So I took matters into my own hands and made a wish.

My wish being for a Bella who deserved to play her part. A Bella who, could take care of the mythical creatures of the twilight world. And apparently, that's me. Or my whole life has been a dream I had on the plane.

_**Hey guys, yep new story hope you like it-Lakyn**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Miss?" I heard and blinked my eyes open groggily. "Yes?" I asked politely, "The plane landed dear, you have to get off." She said kindly and I smiled, "Thank you." I responded getting up. "You're welcome sweetheart" She smiled walking past me, into the first class room-thingy. I excitedly ran off of the plane, my big black carry-on bag, on my shoulder. I looked around wildly and spotted the man I loved very much. "Daddy!" I yelled running towards him.

"Bellsie!"He said spinning me around when I met his arms. I giggled like the little girl I felt like. "I'm so happy you finally got to come here." He sighed into my hair and I smiled slightly. Renee hated me wanting to go anywhere but with her so it was amazing she actually allowed me to go when I asked this time. "I know." I sighed before hopping out of his arms taking my bag that I sat down. I pulled him away to the bag section.

We grabbed all four of my giant soft crimson suitcases and went to my dad's police car. "So I did as you asked and got you enrolled in school, You start in two days on Monday. I can give you a couple extra days if you want though." He said and I smiled. Charlie was never like that in the books with Bella, neither was Renee but oh well, focus Annabella, Focus. "No, that's alright thanks dad." I said smiling at him. He grinned and turned the radio on and I started to sing along.

"On the first page of our story

The future seemed so bright

Then this thing turned out so evil

Don't know why I'm still surprised

Even Angels have their wicked schemes

And you take that to new extremes

But you'll always be my hero

Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices

Glass is shattered from the fight

In this tug of war, you'll always win

Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hand

With violent words and empty threats

And it's sick that all these battles

Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

Ohhhh, I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist

I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave

Till' these walls are goin' up

In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

But that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

But that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie." I ended and heard dad clap. I smiled, and blushed ever so softly. "You've somehow gotten better than you were." He complimented as he parked in the driveway. "Thank you dad." I said and got out skipping over to my bags grabbing them. "Welcome." He answered it echoing as I ran inside and upstairs and to my bedroom, to see it was still as the memories flooded my mind, as black and red as always.

The bed was like two or three giant queen mattress' that sat on the floor covered and surrounded by stuffed creations. My wooden dresser was on the opposite wall along with my closet and shoe dresser. I grinned at the sight and grabbed my big carry-on bag and unpacked my lab top/tablet, iPod and my favorite stuffed creature (a fluffy Eevee) and sat them on my dresser, keeping my Eevee, seeing the fact of my previous Twilight-saga-session (obsession) was named EJ Carett (Car-Ett) Swan. Or Edward Jasper, Carlisle-Emmett Swan. Yeah Obsessed I know. I laid on my bed and almost moaned at the soft and comfy-ness of it. "I can't believe I missed what I never really had." I muttered under my breath sighing. But then I squealed and jumped up. I started to dance around.

"I get to meet the Cullen's. I get to meet the Cullen's!"I chanted excitedly. I fell onto my bed and giggled widely. I laid their reminiscing for a few minutes before realizing it was 5 and ran down stairs and grabbed the fish I had hoped we'd have, and some breading and seasoning. I started to season it and while it soaked I got out some smiley fries that dad knew were my favorite and put them in the oven. "Bella?" I heard him and the sound of his boots on the floor. "In here dad." I called back and he entered

"What's cooking'?" He asked inhaling. I smiled. "Fish and smiley fries. By the way, thank you for those." I said and he grinned. "I missed your cooking, Way better than mine. And you're welcome, I know you like them." He answered grabbing a beer from the fridge and plopping down on a chair at the table. "How're Renee and Phil?" He asked and I paused hearing the SNAP of the beer top. "They're fine. Too caught up in each other to really notice me though. It stunk." I sighed. He winced. "Glad their happy." He replied and took a sip of his beer. During this time I had put the fish on the stove and flipped both of them twice.

After it was done I placed them on plates and set them down. "I really missed you daddy." I murmured after he was done, when he hugged me and said goodnight. "I missed you more Bells." He replied going upstairs. I washed the dishes before turning the TV off and going upstairs. I took a shower quickly and changed into short red shorts and a long blue and yellow jersey. I laid down on my bed and soon found myself slipping into the dark.

**_Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update. Hope it was worth it though!- Lakyn_**


	3. Don't Hatith MEEEEE! :(

_**Okay Guys, I'm so not going to quit these stories I love them. But, I do need to tell you to not expect an update for at least another week and a half though. I am so, so sorry guys. But I'm homeschooled though and I'm not going to be doing anything else until my school is only a few things left. I promise I will update a ton when I'm done though. So I guess their on hold maybe? But anyway, Don't hate me or not wait for mor of my writing, I mean you can but... Sorry again guys. until Later-Lakyn**_

_**PS: I hate doing this more than anything I love this story and have so many ideas for the next few chapters in my head but I really do need to focus on my work, Thanks guys.**_


	4. Chptr 3:JUST A TO-SATISFY 4 NOW CHAPTER!

_**Hey guys, So I'm so close to being done about a week and I will be finished. I still wont update My wolf and My Jarebear till I get a few more poll results. My Muscle man and this story will defs be updated often though. not as often during school but still. Okay hope you enjoy! :)-Lakyn**_

As I slowly began regaining consciousness I started to hear a soft beep, beep, beep noise and groggily opened my eyes. I realized it was my alarm clock, and pressed the button on the top of it, as the noise stopped. I sighed and groaned closing my eyes, before realizing that today the Cullen's were going to be at school, there was no Sun peeking in through my window so I'm sure that it was not sunny and that there was no reason for them to not be at school. That thought alone had me jolting up and of my bed "OMG" I spoke loudly and squealed. I quickly ran into my closet very, very glad that I did not have Bella Swans clothes but my own. Thank heavens.

After some deliberation I chose some black tights, a slightly past my side mini skirt (if you could even call it that) and blood red off the shoulder top with a white tank top underneath. Satisfied that even Alice would approve of this outfit I got my purple towel and went to the shower. After a short 15 minute shower I got out dried myself and put my clothes on. Next I did my makeup not much, as I wasn't much of a makeup girl, just some pink lipstick to compliment my deep black hair and my light blue eyes, a little bit of blush, and some light blue eye shadow. I put on some red heart earrings and squirted on some perfume. I love the perfume because personally watermelon is amazing to the nose. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror before walking out. "Hi Daddy "I spoke to Charlie.

I really couldn't believe he thought I was his daughter, but actually I guess it really wasn't that surprising because of my wish. "Hi sweetheart" he responded looking at my outfit, letting out a whistle. "Don't know if I should let you out in that." He chuckled and I pouted. "But, you look good for your first day, and you're not really revealing anything, so go ahead." he said and I cheered. "Hey is Cole here yet?" I questioned. "No," he should be here soon, I'll take him to your school, when he gets here, Kay?" he responded. I nodded sighing.

"You ready for school?" To this I nodded cheerfully. "Yeah, do you think you can drop me off, please?" I asked. "Sure" he replied "thank you" I said relieved I really hadn't wanted to walk that far and it was kind of cold. I quickly slipped on my darkest black high heel shoes and quickly grabbed my bag, running outside to catch up with my father and his pretty cop car pretty cool that I was going to get driven by the chief of police, if you ask me. I grinned and whispered a plan in my daddy's ear. He chuckled, "still a dramatic entrance type of girl, I see." He grinned and turned on my homemade cd.

As we pulled into the school parking lot I put on white and nerdy, and as he stopped, I saw everyone, even the Cullen's look over and stare. I stepped out the song still playing and faced my dad my curls tickling my shoulders. "Bye pops" I saluted with two fingers grinning. I saw Emmett chuckling. Dad rolled his eyes. "Bye white and nerdy." he closed the door and sped off. I pouted "Well, than... Love you too daddy." I let out a laugh and ran my hand through my black curls.

My ice blue eyes searched the crowd for Angie. When I saw her I ran to her and hugged her. "Hi Angie." I said happily mostly because my favorite forks girl has been my best friend for three summers, and every week long break, and holiday. "NeeNee!" she cheered happily, squeezing me. "I've missed you, so much." She said letting me go. I grinned "I missed you too Angie" I responded honestly.

"So the bitch is back, let's throw a party, yippy" I heard Lauren say sarcastically. "Loose Lauren," I said in 'shock' and mock happiness. "It's so not good to see you!" I said it as if the 'not' wasn't there. She glared and took a step forward but Mike stepped in front of her and lifted me off the ground spinning me. "Annabella!" He smiled hugging me before sighing and setting me down. 'It's about time you moved down here!" he said and I rolled my eyes as we all (Me, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Angela, and Jessica, as Lauren had stomped off) shared a look.

"Renee" we all said in unison. "I really hate that stupid woman. She always tried to keep you locked up in Arizona." Jessica made a face and huffed. This Jessica was like the twilight Jessica, at first. But about a year after we met, we became friends for real, and she acted like my BFF. "I don't exactly hate her but eh." I said shrugging a small frown on my face. "Any who, let's go get your schedge." Angie said grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the building with the 1 on the side.

I let her drag me as the rest followed us, everyone was waving at me as we passed and I waved back. I loved being the popular, but not because of looks or bed skills, but because I'm nice and outgoing, and protective. Soon we made it to the office and got my scheduled which went like this-

1stp- French

2ndp- English

3rdp- History

4thp- Gym

Lunch

6thp- Biology

7thp- Calculus

8thp- Music

And headed to class. I only had Bio and English with Them as I was in advanced classes everywhere else, and I just didn't have gym with any of them. The first two classes were a bore and I knew everything, but then history came and, although Jasper probably had a partner as soon as I saw him their at his set of two desks I skipped over to him, and said hi, as cheerfully as I felt. He looked shocked but smiled at me, probably because he was high on my positive emotions.

I got out my history book and started humming to myself. I slowly started to actually sing under my breath, as I began to look over the chapters on the board in my book. "It was two weeks after the day she turned 18, all dressed in white going to the church that night, she had his box of letters in the passenger seat. Six pents and a shoe something borrowed something blue. And when the church doors opened up, she put her veil down, trying to hide the tears. Oh, she just couldn't believe it, she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hand. Baby why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go, I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breath, it's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background, everybody's saying "he's not coming home now" This can't be happening to me this is just a dream." I stopped as the teacher walked in and bit my lip slightly.

"I hear we have a new student?" He asked and I stood up and waved happily. "Hi Mr. Monroe! Miss me?" I gave a small giggle-laugh thing and he smiled. "Good to have you back Bells." He said nodding at me with a grin as he sat. I sat down too and bounced. "Okay, class. Since we have Bella here back, it will be a free day; you may do whatever you want, as long as you stay in here." He said and leaned back as everyone began to talk. I looked at jasper and turned my chair towards him. "Hi again." I said calming my excitement.

"Hello, may I ask something?" He asked. "You just did." I pointed out and grinned as he rolled his eyes. "You don't need to ask Jasper." I said sincerely. "Why does everyone seem to like you so much?" He asked and I pouted. "Well then. That's not harsh to my self-esteem at all." I said sarcastically. He gave me an apologetic look.

"It's because every single time I could I came here. I spent a year in middle school, here before my mother dragged me off, these people in forks, there my family. I've kind of been the 'mother' of forks since I turned 4. I was constantly going 'Mama-Bella-bear' and Mike puts it, on everyone when they would be rude, or mean, or hurt someone. I get protective of them, and I would spend my life burning or getting tortured if it meant they would be okay. Everyone likes me because of that, they know I won't let anything or anyone hurt them. Their safe with me, no matter what." I finished with a small smile and he looked shocked.

I heard people getting up to leave and gathered my stuff. As I was at the door I looked back at Jasper. "Y'know, that includes you and your family now too. You're my family no matter what now." I said softly before walking to Gym. I knew all of the Cullen's had heard that, but I wanted them too so, oh well. I saw that as soon as I walked in Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were looking at me with shocked but caring eyes I felt my cheeks get slightly warm, and knew they would barely be pink, and I smiled slightly. I went and changed into my crimson shorts and my black t-shirt on it. We were doing volleyball and we had to get in pairs of 4, nobody wanted to be on the Cullen's team so I skipped over. "Hi guys. I hope you don't mind me joining you." I said grabbing the volleyball from Emmett and going to Alice's side of the net. They shook their heads and we started to play.

Alice and I ended up winning, of course, and as I left them to go change I paused. "That was fun, thanks for the game." I said. Inside sure I was freaking, I mean I just played in a volleyball game with three Cullen's and sat in history talking with another one. The only one I had yet to meet was my soon-to-be-vampire-boyfriend Edward Cullen. I had to wait till after lunch though. *sigh* I walked to the lunch room and everything in me wanted to go to the table I had fantasized sitting at since twilight had come out. 'Soon Annabella, Soon' I consoled myself. Instead I got my trey of cheese pizza, a piece of chocolate cake, a cookie, a burger, and fries, before sitting at the 'popular' table where mike and Jessica, Angela and Ben, and Eric and Tyler. "Bella!"Mike cheered as I sat down.

"Every teacher has been giving free days today! All because of you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He said giving me the 'cooperate-I'm-sort-of-trying-to-get-jess-jealous' look and I rolled my eyes. "Aw Mikey-boo." I giggled fakely leaning into his shoulder. Jess let out an aggravated look and got up grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away. He was owwing at her but he looked slightly relieved. "That was kind of funny, but what just happened" Tyler announced looking confused. "Obviously he gave bella 'the look' because he needed help to get Jessie to pay attention to him again. And being Bella she did." Eric explained and I smiled softly. I bounced my leg waiting for the Cullen's to show up. Soon Jess and Mike came back hand in hand and Jess mouthed a thank you towards me and I just shrugged.

I didn't even need to ask who they were, even if I had, I knew I wouldn't have been able to contain a squeal. Their they were, the Cullen's, all sitting together. Absolute perfection and they were all going to be my family sometime soon. I grinned and saw jasper look at me, probably because of my emotions, and because of history class. Utter joy, excitement, love, and very a very tiny miniscule amount of disbelief were my emotions, as I waved at him before turning to the table again. "No surprise." Mike snorted. "What?" I asked.

"That jasper smiles at you, or that any of them would acknowledge you at all. Their usually very recluse, and anti-social, and snobbish. Their weird, you may be very happy and nice but I'd stay away from them, they think their better than everyone and would probably squish you and your kindness under their ego's." Jessica spoke softly but angrily. "I can't tell how I should take that, happy that you worry about me, sad that their so away from everyone, or angry that your judging them without knowing them, when I've spent the whole time we've been friends, trying to get you to not do that, especially to Forks citizens, so I'll do them all. Thank you Jess It's sweet that you care so much about my wellbeing. I can't believe that for two years nobody has tried to get to know them past their 'stay away from me' exterior." I said and then I sighed before putting on a stern and angry. "Jessica Anne Stanley, what have I told you about being unfair in your judgment of people, especially if you don't know them very well?" I asked in that tone of voice. "Not to judge people unless I know them very well or enough to know that the judgment is true and not just my own emotions like jealousy clouding my judgment." She said and she was looking down guiltily. None of the others made fun of her, seeing as they had dealt with, mama-bear-Bella before, and knew they would get in trouble for saying anything. "Uh-huh and what were you just doing?" I asked and she frowned "judged someone without knowledge of who they really are. I'm sorry Bella-bear. I won't do it again promise." she was looking into my eyes honestly, so I smiled at her she gave a sigh of relief as it told her she was forgiven.

And though they couldn't tease her they could tease me. "I see mama-bear-Bella missed making appearances eh?" Mike joked and I looked at him and snorted. "What are you Canadian?" I retorted and he pouted. "I like mama-bear-Bella, better, at least when she's not discipline us, she's nice to us." he pouted I knew he was joking though. I just stuck out my tongue and sighed. "I better go, I have bio next." I said and got up grabbing my black and red bag and smiling at them. As I went to leave, I leaned down to mikes ear he tensed as I spoke "watch out Mikey, or else mama-bear-Bella may have a new victim." I said slowly and spookily before straightening up seeing him pale, and as I left the lunch room I saw all of the Cullen's, even rose, laughing as I caught Edwards's eye I smiled and waved before leaving.


End file.
